justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Futebol Crazy
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = P. J. Borg (credited as The World Cup Girls) |year = 2009 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 |mc = |pc = Dark Green (Beta) |gc = Dark Yellow (Beta) (Remake) |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 41 (JD2/''SP''/''3''/''BO'') 42 (Remake) |kcal = 15.8 |dura = 2:22 |audio = |dlc = November 26, 2010 (JD2) April 25, 2012 (JD3) December 12, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) |nowc = Futebol}}"Futebol Crazy" by P. J. Borg (credited as The World Cup Girls) was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. It was also available as a downloadable track on for the Wii until the shutdown of the channel. The song remains playable on , the Xbox 360 version of (as a downloadable track), , , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a female goalie with frizzy green hair help up by yellow tassels. She is wearing a green tied crop top with a yellow collar, yellow and dark green gym shorts, yellow knee high socks, and green sneakers with yellow laces. Remake In the remake, the coach is no longer glowing and she is in a darker shade. In addition, she now has a light green outline. Her skin is also tinted a slight flesh color. Futebol coach 1@2x.png|Original Futebol coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a soccer (football outside of the U.S.) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. The audience is turquoise and is holding up banners that say "RUN RUN RUN" and "VIVA FUTEBOL." Square LED lights are circled in the arena and the sky is at nighttime. A giant green and yellow soccer ball appears at the end of the routine, which the goalkeeper kicks to the screen. The dancer's reflection is visible on the ground. In the remake, the audience is colored orange and the ground is no longer reflective. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Close both of your arms in a circle. Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: Push out your hands and pull them in. These Gold Moves occur consecutively and rapidly. Futebol gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Futebol gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Futebol gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 Futebol gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Jamaican Dance * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Tribal Dance * Balkan Blast Remix * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Brazilian Lasso * Chest Shake * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba * Soccer DJ Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Goalll! *All Songs F-J Trivia General *Along with It's Raining Men, Dagomba, and Alright, was one of the final DLCs to be released for . *On September 12, 2011 s official US channel uploaded a video of soccer players and playing . Routine *The dancer had a different color scheme in Beta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzw9D76qxt0 All the green parts were purple and all the yellow parts were light blue. **This Beta version is used in Are You Gonna Go My Way s Sweat Mashup, but only for the Xbox 360 version. On Wii and PS3, only the pictogram color is changed to purple. *'' '' is the first soccer/football-themed routine in series. The second is The World is Ours. **Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. *At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear. This breaks the fourth wall. **In the Xbox 360 version of , the screen fades to black. *The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitch. *The coach s color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. *The "1" on the coach s back was reversed during development, but this mistake was fixed in the final release. **In the remake, the "1" is reversed again. ***This makes the third routine in the series to utilize a Beta element in its remake, following Who Let the Dogs Out? and Crying Blood. *In Tribal Dance s Mashup, the soccer balls do not appear while she pretends to save the goals. *The coach has a much brighter color scheme on the menu icon in and . *On , Baby One More Time s map background is accidentally displayed instead of s. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 b237ca81 14.png|''Futebol Crazy'' Futebol thumb@2x.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' ( /''Best Of/''Greatest Hits files) Futebol.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) futebol cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) futebol cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) futebol cover albumbkg.png| album background futebol banner bkg.png| menu banner futebol map bkg.png| map background Futebol_BC.jpg| cover Futebol_Cover_1024.png| cover 401.png|Avatar on /''Now 200401.png|Golden avatar 300401.png|Diamond avatar Futebol.png|Pictograms Futebol score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots futebol jd2 menu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' in the menu Futebol_jdsp_menu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' in the menu Futebol jd2 ready.png| ready screen futebol jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) futebol jdnow menu new.PNG|''Futebol Crazy'' in the (updated) menu Futebol jdnowc menu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' in the menu Futebol jdnowc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen futebol jd2018 menu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' in the menu futebol jd2018 load.png| loading screen futebol jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen futebol jd2 gameplay.jpg| gameplay futebol jdbo gameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements JD2BETA.jpg|Beta gameplay FutebolBeta.jpg|The Beta coach in the Xbox 360 version of Are You Gonna Go My Way s Mashup futebol beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Spotify Paul J Borg Futebol Crazy.png|'' '' on Spotify (the artist name is "Paul J. Borg" instead of "The World Cup Girls") Futebol jdsp background.png|Background ( ) Futebol jdnow background.png|Background (Remake) Futebol jdnow backwards one.png|Backwards "1" on the coach s jersey in the remake Futebol jdnow no gui 1.png|No GUI 1 (Remake) futebol jdnow no gui 2.jpg|No GUI 2 (Remake) futebol jd2020 map bkg error.jpg|Map background glitch in (Baby One More Time s is accidentally displayed instead of s) Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Futebol Crazy Futebol Crazy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography JUST DANCE SUMMER PARTY FUTEBOL CRAZY Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 Futebol Crazy 5 Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Futebol_Crazy_5* Just Dance Unlimited - Futebol Crazy - 5 Stars Score 12000 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2017 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2018 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2019 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Futebol Crazy - Just Dance Now (NO GUI) Others Hope Solo & Alex Morgan Just Dance Summer Party References Site Navigation es:Futebol Crazy Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs